A Momentary Beauty
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: A Prequel to my friend's Fic "It's A Dominance Thing", there is a part in chapter two where Tsugumi mentions  Silvia and Apollo and I told my friend that she never gave me that part of the story... and she told me that I had wrote it 6 months ago...


_**A Momentary Beauty**___

_**By Addien of Camelot about Silvia and Apollo**_

_**(She doesn't own Aquarion, but she's working on it!)**_

**Apollo hated seeing Silvia cry and the fact that it was Sirius' fault made him hate it more. **

** "Silvia; hey, Silvia! What's wrong?" Apollo asked as he dropped from a tree to crouch next to her by the river. She was lying in a crumpled heap, sobs ripping her body every three seconds or so. **

** "How does he know?" Sitting up, she looked at the river. For some reason, she didn't want Apollo to see her crying.**

** "Hm? Know what?" Apollo noticed she wouldn't catch his gaze.**

** "How does he know he's in love with Reika?" Realizing what she just said, she covered her mouth and turned away as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Apollo's deep answer made her stop and listen in shock.**

** "I don't know, Amazon," he said quietly. "Maybe he feels like she's so amazing he could never be worthy of her, maybe she scares him so much he's not sure if he likes her or if he hates her guts."**

** "What makes you think that?" she asked, wiping her tears as she turned towards him.**

** "It's kinda how you make me feel." He replied. Carefully checking out the river, he waited tensely for her reply. He wasn't sure how Silvia would react to his words, but he was anxious to find out.**

** "You shouldn't," she finally whispered.**

** "I know…we would never…"**

** "No, we could. I mean you shouldn't feel like you'll never be good enough…I think you're an arrogant, self-serving person on the outside, but inside you're a sweet, kind person. You're beautiful, Apollo, and you should never be afraid to let it show." As she spoke, she found her hand resting on his tenderly. Before she knew it, she was reaching for him with her other hand, pulling his face close. She kissed him. **

** "Wow…" Apollo said, absolutely breathless. He leaned over, desperately wanting to kiss her back. So he did. Soon he was on her lap, their bodies pushing closer and closer together. It felt as if they couldn't get close enough. **

** Silvia felt warm fingers slowly slide up her shirt and start squeezing. As he pulled her shirt off, Apollo pushed until Silvia was lying on her back in the soft, fresh, green grass. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, nor did he want to. Without hesitation, he ripped off her white leggings, leaving them a torn mess on the forest floor. He felt Silvia reach down and felt his belt go slack. His pants were soon a crumpled pile next to the leggings, along with the hunter green vest he pulled over his head and threw aside. Sirius, Baron, Reika, Aquarion, DEAVA; it all left their minds and ceased to exist for that glorious moment. **

** "Oh, Apollo," Silvia moaned quietly, as he kissed her collar bone.**

** "Apollo…" He moved downward, to the space between her breasts.**

** "A-Apo-Apollo…" He started kissing her stomach; slowly moving towards his goal with every soft, tender, gut-wrenchingly delicious kiss, nibble, and lick. **

** "Ooohhh…so…good…" Silvia couldn't help but whisper in a wavering voice with her eyes closed as Apollo reached her thighs. Suddenly, Apollo stopped. Silvia opened her eyes and looked at him.**

** "We…we don't have to do this…" he says hesitantly. Silvia couldn't tell him how long she wanted something like this to happen between them, how long she had wanted ****HIM****. Instead, she merely shook her head and whispered softly "Keep going…Apollo…"**

** His tongue found its way down to her sweet spots; causing her to moan uncontrollably, louder and louder with every move Apollo made. Then, just as she thought she had reached her climax and couldn't get any higher, Apollo moved his body so he could insert himself! Shocked, she felt all her breath leave and swoop back into her lungs in a rush. The feelings that came to her were overwhelming on so many levels. She felt like she was dying and just coming to life again all at the same time as she was feeling Apollo's heart pounding against hers' through their chests. **

** Apollo looked into her eyes as she gasped in surprise. He couldn't help but smile at her, his golden eyes flashing into her bright blue ones, his fiery red hair mingled in with her fine blond hair as his spasms ripped through them. They both remembered their first merge together, how good it had felt, how they had never wanted it to end. This was something beyond even that, beyond their relationship 12,000 years ago, even beyond caring about Aquarion and Sirius. This was about them, at that instant in time, where Silvia felt him within her and Apollo feeling her through himself. This was **_**way**_** better than merging. **

** A few hours later, both of them were lying together, utterly exhausted. Silvia was lying on Apollo's chest, breathing hard and feeling his heart beating. She loved that sound, and she just listened to it as he spoke to her.**

** "Si…Silvia," he finally whispered, struggling to breathe. He breathed in her familiar scent, and he sensed her ragged breathing against his chest. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins. **

** "Apo…Apollo…" Silvia was barely able to reply before she fainted from sheer exhaustion. Taking one last deep inhalation of her sweet smell mixed with the forest, he stroked her golden head and whispered softly, "Sleep well, Amazon…"**

** Waking up alone, all the memories of the previous night flooded back into Silvia's mind, and she shivered with the memory. She couldn't wear much of her clothes since Apollo had shredded them in haste. So the morning sun ended up warming Silvia's bare skin as she ran for DEAVA.**

** Standing alone in the showers, Silvia remembered the way everything sounded, felt, smelled and looked the night before. How the wind blew so strong and loudly. The feel of Apollo's arms wrapped around her, how their combined scents smelled so good to her. Silvia even remembered the sight of Apollo's eyes as he grinned down at her when she gasped in surprise. She had to get out of the shower; it was making her hot and sweaty just thinking about last night. **

** When she got to her locker after a long shower, Silvia found a folded note that had been pushed through the grates on top. Puzzled, she took it out and opened it. A familiar smell floated into her nose and she knew who the note was from. It simply said "**_**Meet me tomorrow, same place. I'll be waiting, Amazon**_**". **

** Smiling, Silvia leaned against her locker and held the note to her chest as she remembered the way they had felt pressed against each other and she started to tremble. Suddenly she turned back to the showers. **

** Reika walked in and asked, "Silvia, why are you going back in the showers? Didn't you already take one this morning?" Puzzled, she watched as Silvia set the dial to "COLD" and prepared to step in.**

** "I'm taking another shower because it's going to be a very, very, **_**very**_** long day today." Silvia answered in a dreamy sort of voice. Only she knew she had to wait until **_**way**_** later on before she would be allowed to feel hot again. She could hardly wait for the evening to come. With that, she stepped into the freezing cold spray of the shower.**


End file.
